


Mystical trouble plus baby oh boy

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Shortly after Chloe gets out of visiting her doctor she is kidnapped. And thus starts the trouble Lucifer will have to solve along with the heroes from his earth and not his earth as they try to solve it together if they don't try and kill Lucifer first.





	1. How am I going to tell him about this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts), [DifferenceEngineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/gifts).



Chloe walked out of the doctor's office and rolled her neck slightly with a rather funny smile on her face. She was oddly thrilled about the new's she just got. But she knew her boyfriend wasn't the greatest around babies or small children either. But she knew he did warm up to her daughter. Or well she forced him to accept her by always hugging him. After she came to terms with the fact he is the devil. She didn't know how well her daughter would take it. So she asked Lucifer and Maze not to show her their true forms. Though Halloween was another story and she did talk Lucifer into scaring Dan really good. But he would only do it for a deal that on her free day they would go out to eat and where it went beyond that was up to her. Chloe placed her hands on her stomach as she stood beside her car. 'That night led to you little one. Your mommy loves you but your daddy he doesn't know about you yet.'

A hand went over Chloe's mouth as a voice whispered into her ear. "Fight if you want human I will enjoy it if you fight me now sleep."

Chloe had struggled with the person as she fell asleep falling back into the cloaked arms of the person behind her.

The man turned and looked at the person behind him. "You idiot don't just stand there and grab her feet. She's the only way we can get Lucifer back home where he belongs."

The other male snorted slightly. "If boss knew what we were doing he will kill us."

The first male snorted slightly. "He's just using this human he will reward us."

The second one shook his head but reached down and grabbed Chloe's feet and together they took her to the side of a building and opened a portal and they vanished with her in there care.

Meanwhile, elsewhere Lucifer stands out on the balcony alone.

"My lord?" A figure kneels down behind him.

Lucifer turned and looked at the person's bent head. "Rise my servant of hell."

The person pulled back there hood for her to raise her head to show the person before him. "My name my lord is..."

Lucifer looked at her. "I know who you are death." He said to the gothic woman with a silver ankh around her neck and a marking similar to the eye of Horus around her right eye. "What can I do for the house of the endless ones?"

Death looked at him. "Dream has sent me here to let you know that two of your demons are heading here or already here to capture your human lover. In an attempt to lure you back into hell again."

Lucifer's eyes shifted as he popped his neck before he pulled out of his cell phone and called Chloe.

"What is this thing?" Came a voice on the other end.

"The bringer of your doom if you don't let her go right now am I clear Beelzebub and Duma?" Lucifer said sternly.

Beelzebub snorted. "Only if you agree to return to hell or I could drag her there my self my lord with a knife to the stomach?"

Duma bonked him on the head hard. "Idiot." He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Boss we are not far from where you are. Please hurry before Bee wakes up or your woman."

Lucifer looked at Death. "Something tells me that Duma will need help."

Death sighed softly before she followed Lucifer out of Lux.

Duma looked up when the door opened and he saw Lucifer walked threw. "The whole thing was his doing as was knocking your human out with an asleep spell he stole from Dream." He looked at Death. "Can you help me get him back?"

Death nodded her head slightly before she looked at Lucifer. "I will let my brother know about the attacks against her. I will see if one of the women of the guard will protect her for you when you can't be around her."

Lucifer nodded his head as he bent his head and scooped Chloe up into his arms as Duma put her purse in his fingers as he carefully carried her outside so he could fly her back to Lux.

Duma looked at Death. "He loves her a lot doesn't he?"

Death nodded her head slightly. "Yes now let's get this twit back into hell to face my brother's punishment." She said sternly.

Lucifer flew her back to Lux and laid her down on the couch and he leaned forward and gently kissed her softly on her lips.

Chloe yawned softly as she slowly opened her arms and blinked a few times. "What happened?"

Lucifer kept her from rising just yet as he told her what happened. "Dream sent his sister Death to warm me but she didn't get to me soon enough."

Chloe laid there for a moment. "Should I expect more demon's coming for me?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "I don't know. I wasn't expecting what happened either."

"Lucifer?" She said slowly sitting up and she was suddenly pulled into his arms and pulled onto his lap then.

Lucifer nuzzled his nose against her neck as he held her against him. "I will get one of the woman guards to shadow to protect you."

Chloe looked up at him. "Woman guard?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "They are a group of women trained by Maze herself in fighting and protecting me. Do you think we should ask Maze in protecting Trixie? I don't think they will come after her. But the demon lords are rather cranky I refuse to return to hell."

"And the fact your siblings haven't come to drag you back either?" Chloe said simply. "Well besides the one brother but he doesn't count as he has left you alone but I do have something to tell you Lucifer."

Lucifer just sat there holding her. "I just want to do this for a bit please."

Chloe sighed softly. "Alright." She said simply as she is being held by Lucifer and feeling a bit like a doll right now. "Though I am not a doll and not that breakable."

Lucifer whispered into her hair. "Against another human your not. But against demon's, that's a whole other matter, Chloe." He kissed the top of her head.

Chloe leaned against him. "You're going to have to go aren't you?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "I have to put them back under hell again. In other words, I have to be the big bad devil again."

"And you can't be that if I am around?" Chloe looked at him.

"Yes!" Lucifer said simply just as a portal opened in his apartment loft. He quickly put Chloe down and stood in front of her with his arms crossed and waiting to look at it cranky.

Chloe reached behind her and pulled out her gun and aimed it at the portal.

Just then a group of what looked like human's walked out of it. One with short brown hair and looked like a walking stick turned and looked at a blonde haired male in a brown trench coat. "John, I thought you said this portal would take us into hell not in a loft in what looks like Los Angelus?"

John walked through the group and looked around and looked at the person leading the group. "No, I said it would lead us to the devil you know Lucifer."

Another one in the group snorted. "If he's the devil I am really a fairy."

A snickering could be heard. "Mick if you're a fairy princess then he's the devil."

Mick snorted as he looked at the well-dressed man.

Lucifer rolled his eyes before he looked at Chloe. "These idiots here are here to see me, dear."

Chloe stood up and pocketed her gun as she walked over and stood beside him. "I think Lucifer the one guy is about to become a fairy princess." She said with a smirk.

Mick growled as he armed his fire gun at him. "Keep laughing at me tinker bell."

Lucifer smirked at him. "Maybe someone should put you in a tutu young man."

The woman who snickered smacked Mick upside his head. "Stop now." She looked at him. "Who are you really?"

Lucifer looked at her. "You tell me who you all are and I will tell you who I am if not show you."

"So you can give them all nightmares later Lucifer?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders slightly. "It's not my fault not everyone can handle the truth."

The tall man who looked like a walking stick spoke up. "I'm Barry Allen, and that is Sara Lance, Mick Rory, Oliver Queen, Felicity Queen, John Constantine, my wife Iris Allen-West, John Diggle, Cisco Ramone, and Katelyn Snow as well too."

Chloe looked at them and then at Lucifer. "They look like some strange boy band."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "My name is Lucifer Morningstar one of the son's of that bastard up there." He pointed upwards before he looked at them in there face before not only did his eyes shift before them his whole body taking on his true form as he walked towards them. "So yes I am Lucifer or Satan or any name you put to the devil himself the king of hell." He looked at Mick then. "So I guess that makes you a fairy princess we should get you that tutu don't you think kid?"

Barry swallowed as he took a step back. "Why are you in LA?"

Lucifer turned and looked at him. "Why are you in LA looking for me small fry?"

Chloe walked up behind Lucifer and cleared her throat. "Lucifer pull back the big bad devil bit before I shoot you in the leg."

Lucifer made a face before he went back to his more human look as he looked at Chloe. "No shooting me that does hurt you know."

Chloe sighed softly. "I know we had this talk months ago." She looked at the rest of them. "I work with Lucifer as he helps me with my cases as well as I am his girlfriend and it seems handler too."

Lucifer leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You enjoy handling me almost nightly."

Chloe blushed before she glared at him. "Let them answer you perverted devil."

Lucifer chuckled.

Sara pointed at Chloe. "Your human or?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Well more a blessed human than just a human."

Barry looked at Oliver. "Did you get that?"

Oliver shook his head slightly. "Nope." He said simply

Lucifer chuckled. "My father blessed her into being and put her in my path." He looked up when the elevator opened. "Ah good Mazi and did Death go back to Dream or her other siblings or is she checking out the human realm?"

Mazi eyed the little boy band group with there fan girls before she looked at Lucifer. "Death returned to Dream. I told Death who could work to help in protecting Chloe and to bring back some demon blades." She looked at the group. "And the little boy band group doesn't get any. I don't want to end up with an arm cut off or worse."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, those are more painful." He looked back at the group. "Well, you still haven't told me what was bloody wrong with you people and why you are all here in my home."


	2. Plotting

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I don't know who's worse to deal with right now. You or John over here your both brits."

Lucifer held up a finger. "Correction I am Satan who just decided I wanted to speak British back way before your grandfather was born into his world kid." He turned and looked at him annoyed. "So speak up or else I will let my friend here have fun with you." He said pointing at Mazi then.

Felicity rolled her eyes before she stepped around Oliver who tried to pull her back. "Really Oliver you couldn't come out and tell him about what looks like demon's rising out of hell was that so hard for you to come out and say?" She asked her husband sternly.

Oliver blinked slightly. "No." He took a step away from his cranky wife. "I don't know who's more cranky normal you or pregnant you?"

Felicity looked at him sternly. "Do you want to find out?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, not at all." He took a tablet and held it out to Lucifer. "Press play we tried to do what we could for him."

Lucifer pressed play and saw Dem had a lot of steel shards in him.

"There isn't anything you human's can do for me. Its demon steel mixed with the holy blood of Christ is it playing?" Dem sighed. "Master the demon's are coming they are so very angry with you. They have captured Dream and Death and are holding them in hell. The woman guards are still loyal to you and Mazie." He coughed up some blood. "They are coming for all three of you master you have to protect them." He went into a coughing fit before the video ended.

Lucifer didn't look at Chloe but he looked at the others. "Dem is dead then?"

Katelyn nodded her head. "Shortly thereafter he started to hemorrhage and bled out."

Lucifer looked at Mazi. "I need you to go back to your old job Mazi?"

Mazi shifted into her true form and bowed before him. "As you wish my king."

Lucifer put his hands together and prayed.

Barry stood there looking annoyed. "We should get a move on."

Lucifer didn't open his eyes as he muttered. "Unlike the rest of you little children when I pray I normally have someone answer me."

Everyone heard wings shifted as a young girl walk in and looked right at Lucifer. "Big brother, you rang?"

Lucifer opened his eyes and put his hands in his pockets as he smirked at her. "Azarel the family is aware what's going on right?"

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "I did help nudge the humans into coming to you brother."

Mick snorted. "Who is she supposed to be?"

Azarel looked at him. "I'm the angel of death. I'm the last person most people see before I take you to the gates to be judged to let you through the pearly gates or see my big brother."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Ignore the fairy princess over there and can you take Mazi into hell before you ready the troop's so to speak if we need back up from the rest of the family?"

Mazi looked at him. "What is it you wish me to do my king."

"To join your sisters on keeping them in line as well as free Dream and Death if you can while we try and shove the rest of the demon's back into hell." He looked at her. "After everything is done I will come and make sure they know who they should fear if they try to break free again." He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "After if you wish to remain you can though I still need that guard for Chloe to shadow her."

Mazi nodded her head slightly. "I understand my king." She looked at Chloe "Um if I don't come back by choice or not could you let Trixie know I am thinking about her." She smiled softly before she and Azarel leave.

Lucifer turned and looked at the group. "First thing is first." He pulled out his cell phone. "Jason where are you I could use your help well more like your cranky house guest."

Jason sighed softly. "You mean him don't you not my girlfriend right?"

Lucifer looked annoyed. "Who do you think I mean you, idiot?" He said rather sharply.

"On my way to see John but it seems his house has moved again." He said grumbly.

"I'm sending you another way to get here are you in a car or not?" Lucifer asked simply. "I will fill you in once you get here." He hung up and looked at them. "You can make another portal?"

Cisco nodded his head slightly. "I can." He got the location and opened the portal.

Jason Blood walked through with a woman with long black hair with a rather round stomach.

Lucifer looked at Jason and shook his head slightly. "So you three then?"

Jason nodded his head slightly. "Also she wanted to come."

The woman pinched his arm. "Don't mess with a pregnant woman."

Felicity smirked softly and looked up at Oliver. "Told you." She held her hand out to the woman. "I'm Felicity Smoak."

The woman turned and shook her hand. "I'm Morgana."

Everyone blinked. "Cool like as in Morgana from the story's?"

John chuckled softly. "More like the same woman if I am not mistaken?"

Morgana wagged her finger at John then. "Yes, but I was given a second chance anyway we should get going."

Cisco opened a portal into Star Lab's and everyone headed threw.

Lucifer turned and held out his hand to Chloe. "Coming?"

Chloe was stunned to her core about what she heard Dem talked about her, Lucifer, and their baby that she still hasn't told him about yet. But he didn't look confused when Dem mentioned the three of them. It's like he already knew before she found out about it just this morning. 'No there is no way he already knows about the baby. Right?' She knew deep down, either way, she loves him so much she would and have fought for him. And she knew he would do everything in his power to protect her from the demon's even his own siblings if it ever came to that. And it made her heart beat pick up a little fast then. She reached out and placed her hand into his. "Let's send them back home Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly with a grin as he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her before they walked through the portal together.

Cisco in behind them closing the portal behind him. "That's always fun." He said simply as he looked at Barry. "Don't you think we should get bigger digs for these kinds of things?"

Barry sighed softly. "I know but I still don't know what to do about the space either."

Kara shook her head slightly. "Superhero meeting place sounds good."

Diggle sighed.

Lyla looked at them. "Task at hand the rest of that can be shelved for later when we don't have a huge hoard of demon's and things to fight back into the pit of hell." She looked around. "Did you get the devil I don't see him here?"

Lucifer sighed. "If I showed you I would break you and drive you mad."

Lyla snorted slightly. "Yeah right?"

Lucifer shifted to his true form and then back again.

Lyla stood there with her mouth open and gaping at him.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Yep." He said simply as he went back to his human form then. "At least she doesn't look broken." He chuckled softly.

Chloe mentally shook her head slightly. "More stunned." She looked at all these children and felt like she was being left out of something. "How are you kids going to fight this with the devil on your side and a guy who can make portal's." She looked at Cisco then. "Sorry."

Cisco shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright."

Oliver looked at her. "Some of us are either metahuman's, an alien's from another earth, or human's who fight crime while wearing masks."

Chloe coughed slightly muttering. "Called crazy person."

Felicity laughed softly. "I don't blame you for that one at all." She said truthfully as she walked over and carefully sat down in her chair and started typing away on the screen. "Alright, this is everything we currently know where they are coming out and what types we have seen pour out."

Lucifer walked over and looked at them. "All low level's for now but if the more powerful ones come out then your super-powered butts are going to be no match for them." He crossed his arms over his chest as he double checked over those before he turned and looked at the group. "You better ready your self's." He turned and walked up to Chloe and pulling her to the side. "I need you to stay here Chloe."

Chloe looked at him as she took his face into her hands. "We know what happens if I go with you. And I rather you come back not bleeding to death." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Lucifer smirked softly. "If anyone slips pass us and get's in here your to shoot first. Though if it's my little sister please don't shoot her she is to bring your guard to you."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Though I will rather be out there fighting."

Lucifer smirked softly. "You are a true queen of hell my little dove."

Jason Blood looked at Morgana. "No your staying here."

She looked back at him darkly. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do I'm not an invalid you two know that. Or did you forget that one night I dragged you into my bed and..." She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

Jason turned to beat red then before he coughed. "Alright but if you get hurt I'm taking your ass back here is that clear?"

Morgana smiled brightly at him. "Good boy." She patted him on his head. "Same goes for you to Etrigan as well."

Oliver and Barry turned and looked at John than with a question in their eyes.

"Jason Blood use to be a knight before he almost died on the battlefield when Merlin himself placed Etrigan his half-brother into Jason making them immortal. Century's later Merlin gave Morgana a chance to be born again in a better upbringing then she had the first time around. Last year I asked Jason to watch her before I could find her a place away from all this crazy and well they hit it off as you can see." He looked at Sara. "Like we have a few times." He said in a slow smile.

Sara rolled her eyes slightly.


	3. Can we take them on our own on a twist.

Everyone was geared up as Lucifer just stood back and watched them. He just kept an eye on all these human's, alien's, and metahuman's as they buzzed around him getting ready.

Oliver looked at Lucifer. "Don't you want a gun or something?"

Lucifer looked at him rather bored. "Your little gun's and arrow's aren't going to do much to demons. Depending on there rank or power level in hell they will be nothing more than annoying bee stings to them."

Barry looked at him. "So punching out of the question to?" He sighed when he saw Lucifer nod his head. "So why isn't your girlfriend coming to help she's a cop?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Because around me and only around me she makes me mortal as you people are, expect Jason over there. So she has to stay or you will be on your own if I die is that savvy enough for you all?"

Felicity looked at Chloe then as the boys talked. "So the devil that must be some story?"

Chloe laughed softly. "Yes and no. I didn't know the truth until he killed Cain who if you know some of the histories were the first murder. And Cain was out to kill me and Lucifer mostly was Lucifer he wanted dead. Like anyone who sees the truth it is a shock."

Felicity nodded her head slightly. "Does he know about you?"

Chloe turned her head and looked at her. "Huh?"

Felicity whispered softly. "About the baby?"

Chloe shook her head slightly as she turned back to watch Lucifer among the humans. "I haven't told him yet. But I get this feeling that he already knows." She looked at Felicity briefly then back at Lucifer. "Or am I being strange?"

All guns, arrow's, and person turned towards the elevator as it opened and two women stepped out. The smaller of the two turned and looked at Lucifer. "Really big brother isn't this a little overkill?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Really little sister couldn't you find another way in?" He turned and looked at the person standing with his sister. "Nimue? Did you bring what else I asked for?"

Nimue stepped forward and knelt down before Lucifer and stood up and handed Lucifer a sword. "I brought you a demon blade my lord what is it you wish me to do my king?"

Lucifer stood there looking very much regal as he spoke to her. "I want you on guard duty." He said simply as he looked into her eyes. "You're to guard those two women more so my woman is that clear Nimue?"

Nimue turned her head to look at Chloe and had a shocked look on her face as she looked back at Lucifer. "Those human's my king even that one that is your sex toy? How could you..."

Lucifer quickly reached out and took a hold of Nimue by her throat and squeezed. "Remember Nimue I am still your king even if I am not in hell and left Dream to guard over things until I decided to return. Now before I kick you in the ass before these people you will tell her your sorry. And hope by the time I return here I decide to forgive you is that clear?"

Nimue swallowed hard as she turned and looked at Chloe than. "Sorry human."

Lucifer leaned in and whispered into her ear. "If anything happens to my woman I will end you. And if anything happens to the other woman I will let her husband end you is that clear?"

Nimue mutely nodded her head slightly. "Yes, my king." She stepped to the side before walking up to the two human's and sneered at them.

Azarel shook her head slightly. "Grumpy much big brother?"

Lucifer reached out and flicked his sister in the middle of her forehead. "Brat."

Azarel stuck out her tongue at him before she waved at them. "Remember big brother is you need our help we are only a pray away." She got into the elevator and headed up.

Diggle walked in and pointed at Lucifer. "The devil?" Diggle shook his head slightly. "Yes, I know you filled to be in Lyla." He bent and kissed her on her forehead before he noticed Nimue standing there. "She is."

Nimue muttered softly. "The fucking baby sister of two human females." She muttered as she was about to grumble as she noticed the red eye look that Lucifer was giving her and she buttoned up then.

A portal opened in the middle of the room and a woman walked out looking at the group. "As Sara are they ready yet?"

Sara walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Yes let's go, Ava." She said simply as everyone walked through the portal as it closed behind the group.

Nimue finally looked at Chloe. "Does he know your with the antichrist?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, and I rather you use the term baby then antichrist I'm not in hell you know."

Nimue shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Your almost fun to mess with as Merlin was back in the day." She said chuckling softly to her self.

Felicity shook her head slightly as she muttered softly as she typed away. "This is going to be fun between you." She pointed at the screen. "Now we have a view of what's going on. We already sent out an alert for people to get out or hunker down until they get word its safe." She popped her neck slightly. "We also asked the gangs and bad guys of the city to protect everyone if they wanted to live through the night with people left in this city."

Chloe looked at her. "Did they agree to it?"

"After Oliver promised them one day head start from him and two from the Flash." She sighed softly. "They don't know is that they are still being tracked none the less."

Chloe smirked softly.

On the video, they could see the demons were spilling out or just right on walking out of hell into downtown. "I don't think my magic alone can push them back?" John said looking at the group.

Barry tried to run at one and was grabbed before he could do anything and was thrown in the sky. He blinked when he didn't hit the ground when he noticed Kara hand a hold of him. "Thanks." When they were down he jumped out of her arms and rejoined the group. "All together now?"

Everyone agreed and Barry went right, Kara took the sky, Cisco kept them in the center of town or hit them, Diggle shot them with his gun, Lyla shot them with her gun, John used magic to attack them, Jason was fighting them still in his human form, Morgana used magic to fight them, Mick fired his fire gun at them, Katelyn turned into Killer Frost and was attacking them without holding back, Sara was trying to take them on hand to hand, Ava was shooting them with her gun, Iris was shooting them with an ice gun she was given by Katelyn, and Oliver took the left flank while Lucifer stood back watching them as they all stopped when they saw him just standing there cooly watching them.

It wasn't long until the group of human's and metahumans were so badly beaten they had to retreat leaving Jason and Lucifer all that's left on the front lines. Lucifer looked at Jason then back at the group of demons. "Shall you show them my old friend Jason?"

Jason shook his head slightly as he walked towards the demons. "You are all foolish for coming here as you meet an old friend of yours." He said simply as some of the demon's laughed at him. "Gone, gone the form of man and rise the demon Etrigan." As he spoke a fire swarmed up around him changing him from human to demon.

Lucifer clapped slightly. "Its been a long time Etrigan shall we mow them down?" He said holding his sword in his hand.

Etrigan turned and looked at Lucifer. "It will honor to fight with my king." He summoned his fire sword and started to mow down the demons.

Lucifer reached out and grabbed a demon by his throat when he tried to get past him. "Tsk, tsk you should face your punishment for trying to come and drag me back home." He squeezed the throat of the demon until his head popped off before he walked towards them slashing them out of his way. "Tell me why do you come to drag me home?"

One demon slipped away from Etrigan to speak up. "It's not you, we are here for my master." He ducked the fire blade before he spoke again. "It's your human. If we drag her into hell you shall follow. You know what she is master."

Lucifer's eyes shifted red as the demon could clearly see his kings anger in his eyes before he cut the demon in half. "I will hunt down and kill all demons or human's who keep me from my woman is that clear?" He stood there looking at the demons as they all turned around and closed the portal up behind them. "To easy." He muttered softly to himself.

A voice appeared behind them. "Your right it was to easy Lucifer."

Everyone turned to find Rip Hunter standing there with a group of young adults. "Rip we thought you were dead?"

Rip smirked softly. "It was because of these kids I was safe."

The young adults waved their hands slightly. "We are from your group's future."

Morgana smiled softly. "Our children." She said with a smile as she put a hand on her stomach. "How wonderful is that."

Oliver looked at her funny. "You mean how dangerous this could be with them here."

A young girl dressed in black jeans, black shirt, and a bright pink jacket over it. "Yeah cause we can take you out, old man." She shook her head slightly before she walked up to him and flicked him in the middle of his forehead. "So will you take our help cranky old man?"

Oliver looked at her rather annoyed. "Your my kid aren't you?"

The girl grinned. "Bingo tell him what he won Lucy."

Another girl walked up beside her dressed in a pink dress, pink high heel's, and had half of her black hair dyed pink. "Well, Olivia he's won a flick in the middle of his forehead." Lucy gave him a smirk that is normally seen on Lucifer's face.

Olivia reached up and flicked Oliver in the middle of his forehead hard. "Now you want to try again old man?"


	4. The battle is on or well is it?

Oliver shook his head slightly as he looked at Olivia. "So who's really behind all of this?"

Olivia looked at her friend. "You want to tell them Lucy or shall I keep going?"

Lucy sighed softly as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "The demons are being drawn to Chloe or girlfriend and they don't know why." She said not looking at Lucifer as she kept on speaking. "But she knows." She looked up into his eyes then. "As you are already expecting to see me here now before you?"

Rip shook his head slightly. "If you are the reason or not we have to do something?"

Barry stood up slowly. "Yeah get off the streets and have this talk elsewhere."

Cisco opened a portal and everyone walked through it.

Once everyone was inside they started to treat everyone's wounds. Chloe went up to Lucifer and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?"

Lucifer gave her a rather sexy smile as he bent his head and kissed her on the lips. "I'm fine Chloe more so now that I see you safe and sound."

Chloe turned and looked at Lucy. "Your..." She stopped talking when Lucy put a finger to her lips. "Um hi."

Lucy smiled softly at her. "Hello." She said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he turned and walked away from the two females.

Chloe looked at Lucy and whispered softly. "Does he know?"

Lucy turned and looked at her and smirked softly. "I can't answer that." She said simply as she walked over and joined her group. "Johnny, you good?"

Johnny with his short blonde hair that is slightly spiked and wore just brown pants, white shirt, black leather jacket over it all. He looked around at the older adults then looked back at his group. "I'm good."

Lucy turned and looked at the only black male in the group. "Jr?"

Jr nodded his head slightly as he popped his neck. "Ready."

Another boy with short black hair with a blue shirt, red jacket, and blue jeans on in normal tennis shoes. "I'm ready too."

Lucy smirked softly. "You always are Jon." She said simply as she looked at the last male in the group also with short black hair. "Chris?"

Chris looked up and gave her a rather devilish smile. "I always stand by your side." He looked over at the last girl with black hair that had a streak of red and orange in her hair. "You ready to rumble Jasmine?"

Jasmine smirked at him. "Yes." She looked around the group. "We should slip out while our mom and dads are busy trying to plot this out on there own."

Olivia nodded her head slightly. "Agreed we can't have them getting in our way. And why did you tell them it was you're doing Lucy?"

Lucy looked at Olivia. "Would you I rather tell him its really a set up that Gabriel plotted on trying to get Lucifer back into hell?"

Olivia shook her head slightly. "No." She looked up when all the adults gathered around when she lead the group out. "Shh and follow me." She said leading the way out that she knew about.

Oliver sighed softly. "We will do what we can to keep Chloe safe but if she thinks she can be fine in hell with you then that's what we should talk about."

Lucifer growled. "We are not talking about it. Besides Trixie will miss her mother if she goes and will miss me as well."

Everyone looked confused until Chloe spoke. "My daughter." She glanced around. "Hey, where did the kids go?"

Felicity looked around. "Where did Nimue go as well too?"

Nimue walked around a corner holding a pudding cup. "What I saw something that smelled good and wanted to eat it?"

Diggle shook his head slightly as he heard Felicity muttered about her pudding cup. "Did you see where the kids went?"

Nimue pointed down an alley. "They left to leave you behind and deal with the real reason then what they told you in the first place." She said simply as she stood there finishing up her pudding. "The one said it was all Gabriel's doing on getting you to return my king." She said simply.

Lucifer's face shifted from human to his true face back to his human form. "I'm going to rip my brother's wings off his back." He looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry father but someone has to stop Gabriel's on this and keep your little human's safe." He turned and looked at Cisco. "Open a portal or I will go outside and fly my self there is that clear."

Cisco looked at him. "I'm too tired to open a portal."

Oliver walked over and put a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Could your other siblings be in on this?"

Lucifer glared at him. "Azarel understood why I don't want to return to hell. And if father wanted me to return he would have already had all my siblings come to drag me back home."

Chloe turned and looked at Oliver. "Also his father wouldn't have blessed me into being and put me in Lucifer's path." She took his hand. "If you want to go face your eldest brother I will stand by you." She put her hand on his heart. "Right here so you and he are on an even playing field." She said looking into Lucifer's eyes speaking more in that look then she could say to him. "Just come back to me is that clear?"

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smile before he bent his head and kissed her on her lip's. "Crystal clear." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "My queen." He stood up straight.

Chloe smiled. "You got that right."

Lucifer chuckled as he walked towards the elevator. "Nimue?"

Nimue sighed softly. "I know I know, guard your woman. Really your starting to sound like a broken book my king." She said simply before she could open her mouth to say something else Lucifer had turned and given her his devil eyes. She squeaked before muttering. "I will guard her with my life says the former Lady of the lake." She said simply before she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lucifer got into the elevator when Jason and Kara joined him. "Really you three?"

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. "My woman pushed me towards helping you."

Kara laughed softly. "The kids could use us as the back up anyway. If they are like us they know where your brother is going to be already."

Lucifer sighed softly before he shook his head slightly. "The rest of my siblings better not be a part of this."

Once the elevator door's closed Chloe turned and looked at Felicity. "Do you think you can track the children?"

"Trying. It seems the one named Johnny is fully human along with Jr, Jon is half human and I'm having a little trouble tracking, Olivia is also human, Chris and Lucy are both half humans. The full human children are easy to track and the scans are having an easy time tracking them. But the half human's isn't not getting anywhere and who's to say the group we met are the only children here from our future timeline." Felicity sighed softly.

Barry looked up then. "Besides my self, are there any speedster's in the area?"

Felicity looked over. "Briefly there was two but now there is none and looks like there is a bigger army besides those we have already met."

"You human's breed like rats." Nimue shook her head slightly before she got bonked at her head. "Really human I'm to guard you doesn't mean you should hit me."

Chloe looked at her then. "Hush. And the rest of us should be ready to move just in case we need to talk the children down or I need to pull Lucifer off of his brother with Nimue's help of course."

Nimue bowed her head slightly. "But what would that overgrown pigeon want with dragging master back into hell after causing all this other trouble to start with?"

Azarel appeared and walked up beside Chloe. "It's not Gabriel at all." She shook her head slightly. "It's like that human game human's play with a cup and a ball."

Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You mean the game called cup and ball?"

Azarel blinked slightly. "Really? I keep forgetting that. Anyway, it's not any of the angel's we do our job's that's it. Unless our father asks us to do something else for him then we do that." She sighed softly. "We believe it's Death that's the true mastermind behind all of this. The more people die the stronger she seems to get and the fuller heaven or hell gets." She said simply. "So anything new?"

Chloe filled her in about the children of the future being here.

"Oh. I will go stop Lucifer then." She patted Chloe on her arm before she looked back at Chloe. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if my father put you in Lucifer's path for grandchildren." She shrugged before she vanished from sight then.

Chloe blushed before she muttered softly. "Wouldn't surprise me at all." She said simply before she turned back to the video screen.


	5. Everyone going to hell step right on in.

Oliver looked over at Felicity. "Did you locate them?"

"Yeah, most of the children are in one location looking rather confused. You might want to go round them up Barry before they get picked up by local cop's. That leaves Olivia, Jon, Johnny, Chris, and Lucy near the beach?" Felicity looked at Chloe. "Can you text Lucifer?"

Chloe already had her phone out and text Lucifer the updated information when Felicity finally spoke to her. She looked up as she put her phone away. "Lucifer, Kara, and Jason are in route to the other children."

Barry looked at Cisco "Can you open a portal yet?"

Cisco shook his head slightly. "Not without hurting myself."

Barry nodded his head before he rushed off and was back in a blink of an eye before he fell to his knee's muttering. "Food."

Cisco pulled out one of Barry's protein bars and gave it to him.

Barry smiled softly. "Thanks." He finally sat up before he spoke. "The rest of the children are off the streets in a nearby building. I made sure they know to stay put for the time being."

Meanwhile, Lucifer dropped Jason down as he landed beside him. He walked towards the children.

Jason looked at the kids and cleared his throat. "You five are in so much trouble and none of you are my kid." He shook his head slightly.

Kara giggled softly. "Anyway what are you going to do?"

Olivia looked at Lucy. "This was your and Chris's idea."

Lucy sighed softly. "If we don't stop death that is me and Chris at the very least." She looked up at Lucifer. "You will be dragged away from Chloe never to see her again. And she will be stuck here until she dies."

Lucifer smiled softly and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you." He patted her on her head. He looked at Chris who was staring at him. "Her boyfriend?"

Chris glared at Lucifer. "No and eww."

Lucifer chuckled as he pulled him into his arms then. "You know my father will get angry for changing the timeline."

Lucy looked up at him. "We know but we had to change it for you, for Johnny and Olivia. Thankfully we don't have to change Jon's."

Jon held out his hand to Kara. "I'm Clark Kents son and Louis Lane's too."

Kara smirked softly and pulled the boy into a hug before she patted him on his head.

Johnny sighed softly. "Can we hurry this along before one of my mother's shows up to yell at me?"

Lucy sighed softly. "Right can you do it?"

"Yeah though it will be a while before I can send us all home?" Johnny said simply.

Olivia laughed softly. "Don't worry about it I made arrangement's." She air quoted the word arrangements. "I took both of there time devices from them and brought them with me."

Johnny shook his head slightly. "And you wonder why Darwin kissed you last week." He said simply before he started to cast his spell.

Olivia shook her head slightly. "He's strange for being human." She muttered softly.

Lucifer looked at Lucy and then to Chris. "I will meet you in hell." He flew off then.

Johnny opened a portal. "Alright go."

Lucy held out her hand to Chris. "Ready?"

Chris took her hand and a wicked grin appeared on his face. "To keep our promise to mother."

Olivia shook her head slightly as Lucy and Chris jumped in followed by Kara and Jason.

Johnny closed it up behind him and leaned against her.

"JOHNNY!"

Johnny looked up and paled as an older Sara came walking towards him. "Hi."

Older Sara walked up to him and took a hold of his ear. "We are going home right now."

Johnny used his magic to get lose from her. "I have to fix this." He said sadly as Older Sara turned and looked at him.

"Why?"

Johnny walked up to her and whispered into her ear. "I'm doing this for Lisa my half-sister." He stepped back and looked her in the eyes. "A sinkhole didn't take her from you while she was in my care a demon dragged her into hell because of my father and because of you and Ava."

Older Sara sighed softly and patted him on his head slightly. "Alright." She bent and kissed him on his forehead. Before she looked at Olivia. "Oh, your father says your in trouble." She said before she turned and left.

Olivia rolled her eyes slightly. "When isn't Mr. Cranky pants riding me about something." She shook her head slightly before she glanced up and then looked at Johnny. "Well, this is going to be fun."

Ava opened a door as she stood there with Oliver Queen. "You kids need a ride back and explain what's going on."

Oliver looked at Olivia and pointed at the spot before him. "Now young lady."

Olivia sighed softly before she helped Johnny with the help of Jon walk them over to the portal. "Thanks." She said softly as they walked threw.

Jon helped Johnny to sit down and sat down.

Olivia walked over to the screen that showed the other children who came to fight. She shook her head slightly. "You guys should have stayed home. Our parents are going to freak out." She looked over the kids again. "Where is Darwin?"

Oliver looked at her. "Who's Darwin?"

Olivia sighed softly. "A boy from my time period."

Jon chuckled softly. "More like he wants to be your boyfriend."

Olivia turned and glared darkly as her eyes flashed an unnatural blue before going back to its normal sade. "Can it Jonathan Jor-El Kent."

Jon smirked softly. "What are you going to do about it Olivia Moria Queen?"

Olivia moved to attack him when suddenly a young man with short black hair, black mask, and wearing a tight black outfit with a red raven on the front he stood there holding a boa in his hands.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Olivia what am I going to do about you princess?" He said with a rather wicked grin on his face.

Olivia stopped short and shook her head slightly. "Really your not your father nor are you Lucifer Morningstar so stop it bird brain." She moved to go around him when he pulled her back against him. "Darwin let me go or else."

Darwin leaned his head in to whisper into her. "Why should I let you go, princess, I told you that your mine now." He kissed her cheek softly. "So be nice to your friend or else."

Olivia turned and glared at him. "Really stop that before I punch you."

Darwin chuckled softly before he kissed her on her cheek and let her go. "I know you love me, Olivia."

Olivia gave him a rather annoyed look and muttered softly. "Yeah right."

Oliver cleared his throat. "Explain now or so help me?"

Olivia, Jon, Johnny, and Darwin turned to look at him.

Everyone around them giggled.

Felicity kissed Oliver's cheek. "To bad that tone will not work on a baby dear." She looked at Olivia. "Go ahead."

Olivia sighed softly. "It started back on this day. Lucifer gets dragged into hell and gets trapped there. His siblings can't get in and Lucifer can't get out." Olivia looked at Chloe and held back a little as she spoke to her. "You end up raising the baby up on your own without Lucifer. Then when you were murdered just last month in my timeline. Johnny came to see me about getting your child into hell to free Lucifer." She sighed softly and shook her head slightly. "We got in with the child but Lucifer was so far gone and we couldn't help we had to go before Death caught us. And we escaped back to the surface where we started to put the puzzle pieces together with Lucifer's sibling's help."

Johnny sighed softly. "Everyone who has tried to help us in our time starting with my father and my half-sister was either being killed or captured and tortured to death."

Morgana gasped. "Why not come to seek me in your timeline?"

Olivia looked at her. "Before I knew about any of this you were just captured shortly after Jason but your child remained safe." She smiled softly. "I made sure all the children remained safe and they weren't to follow us to help unless something happened." She looked at Nimue. "If Death had gotten you and Ava then they were to come back here and only then."

Johnny looked over at Olivia. "What about my one mom?"

Olivia sighed softly. "It will not be long until Death in our time knows where we are but I did make changes into the system that only I know about to keep demon's out."

Darwin put his chin on her shoulder. "After all of this, you should go out on a date with me."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she mentally shoved Darwin away.

Darwin was pushed back into Oliver. "Thanks."

Oliver looked at him. "I don't think she likes you, man."

Darwin chuckles softly. "She does."

Barry looked at Olivia. "You're a metahuman?"

Olivia nodded her head. "Not your fault though." She pointed at Lyra who looked at her confused. "Your fault though well more likely A.R.G.U.S's fault."

Lyra opened her mouth to say something and shook her head slightly. "Never mind." She sighed softly. "We should go into hell and help."

Nimue shook her head. "Hell is my king's realm he can handle himself with those who remain on his side."

Chloe smiled softly. "Lucifer did once bring in Venus all those century's ago."

Oliver sighed softly and walked off muttering to himself.

Nimue looked at Olivia. "What's wrong with him?"

"A headache from all this magical, angelic, and demonic talk." She said simply. "It's only going to get worse for him from here on out." She rubbed the back of her neck. "We will just have to wait for Lucifer to bring Lucy, Chris, Kara, and Jason back or for his siblings to help him?" Olivia said simply as she rolled her neck slightly before she followed after Oliver.


	6. Into hell we go.

Meanwhile, in hell, Kara walked behind Lucy and Chris and she whispered softly. "Are you two dating?"

Lucy turned her head and gave Kara a rather disgusted look on her face. "No eww, he's my twin brother."

Kara blinked as she pulled back and looked at Jason. "I couldn't tell could you?"

Jason chuckled softly. "I could."

Lucifer stopped the group short as he went on ahead. "Why are you do this to me Death?

Death turned and smirked at Lucifer. "Because I want the power to no longer be, a sin."

Lucifer stood there glaring at her. "I am one of thee if not the most powerful former angel that was ever in the silver city. I brought light to a world that was cloaked in darkness and evil. It was so thick at the time I didn't see how the light would ever cut through it. And yet it did and the human's I grew to hate because of my father I grew to love." He shook his head slightly. "But my brother's wouldn't let me spend too long in the human race. Too scared of what I would do to them." He stood there looking at her. "I will fight you to protect all the human's not just my woman is that clear to you yet Death?"

Death smirked at him. "You can fight me or I could take the life of your woman and keep her from going to heaven or to you in hell."

Lucifer's eyes grew wide briefly as he glared at her. "Don't."

"Don't what Lucifer?" Death said with a rather wicked smile across her lips.

"Don't hurt Chloe." He knew he could take her on but she would still be around after the fact. "Anything but that, please."

Death stood and walked towards him slowly.

Lucy and Chris pulled away from Jason and Kara as they charged in. "You're not going to harm either one of them."

Death turned and looked at them. "How cute children in hell."

Lucy and Chris went and stood in front of Lucifer. "You may be Death. But we will not let you hurt Lucifer Morningstar or Chloe Decker now or ever." Their eyes both turned red matching Lucifer's angry eyes.

Lucy reached her hand out to Chris.

Chris took his sister's hand.

The children spoke at the same time as they stepped towards her. "We aren't just half human and half angelic/devil. We were also blessed into being like our mother was."

Lucifer looked at the twins before he stood up. "There are two types of blessed. Those my father blessed into being or the ones I or my siblings have blessed into being on our own terms."

Kara stepped out of hiding as she floats in the air. "You're not going to win Death. We will not let you hurt him or his girlfriend or those kids in front of you."

Death looked at her. "You and what army?"

Jason walked around the door with Mazi, Lilim women, Dream, and all of Lucifer's siblings. "This army and I count as two people."

Death hissed as Mazi and the Lilim women came towards her. "Back or I will trap you all in my spell."

Lucy and Chris cracked up laughing.

Death looked at them. "What's so funny?"

Lucy looked at Chris. "Shall I tell her?"

Chris nodded his head slightly. "Oh, you really should sis its bloody good."

Lucy smiled at her. "We took down your spell and gave it a new person to trap instead."

Death blinked slightly. "Who?"

Lucy and Chris raised their hands together and pointed right at her as they spoke. "RELEASE!"

Death fell over wrapped up in her own trap with her mouth covered as she laid on the ground muttering curse words.

Dream walked forward and looked at his sister. "Time for you to face mom for this." He looked back at Lucifer. Once I take her to mother I will be back to guard your kingdom until your return Lucifer." He walked off with Death then.

Lucifer looked at his siblings and was about to say something before he was swarmed with there hugs. "Air?"

Gabriel patted Lucifer on his head. "We will take your visitors here back up top and Mazi if she wishes to return to the human realm so you can take the kids up." Gabriel went to step away and turned and looked at his baby brother. "Father would be proud of you today little brother." He turned and left with everyone one else.

Lucifer knelt down and pulled Lucy and Chris into a hug. "Thank you, kids." He whispered softly into there ears. "I'm sure you made your father very proud."

Lucy and Chris both shared a knowing smile with each other.

Lucifer picked them up in his arms before he carried them back up top.


	7. Returning home

Once they were back among the human's Mazi split to go get a drink and catch up with her friend Linda.

Jason headed inside to check on Morgana.

Lucifer landed and put the twins down. "I think its time you and the other children go home."

Lucy and Chris both nodded there head as they turn and head inside.

Lucifer followed them in and pulled Chloe against him he bent his head and whisper softly into her ear.

Chloe blushed brightly as she looked at him. "Pervert."

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked grin on his face. "I'm your pervert."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I love you too my perv." She kissed him on his cheek.

Lucifer grinned at her. "My venus."

Lucy walked over to Olivia. "It worked just like you said."

Olivia pushed Darwin off of her as she looked at Lucy. "Good." She walked out being followed by Johnny, Jon, Darwin, Lucy, Chris, Sara, Ava, John, Lucifer, Chloe, Oliver, and Felicity towards the other children.

Barry decided to walk Iris home.

Jason drove his wife to the hospital since as soon as the kids left the room Morgana went into labor.

Olivia stood outside the hanger and gave Darwin a device. "Alright, let's start to get everyone home."

Darwin leads his group home closing the portal behind him after Olivia threated to shoot him full of arrows in front of his father.

Johnny went and hugged Sara, Ava, and John. "My strange family." He said simply before he turned and rushed through the portal going to the older version of Sara, Ava, and John.

Sara didn't look at Ava or John. "Okay, what did we do?"

John chuckled softly. "Threesome sounds bloody lovely." He said noticing that Johnny has a twin looking brother standing next to him with Sara and Ava. "Two family's for me it seems."

Jon hugged Kara and went through to go hug his dad and mom.

Lucy took Chris's hand again as they walked towards the portal and looked back at Chloe and Lucifer. "We shall see you soon Mrs. Moringingstar." They winked at her before they rushed threw to go leap into there father's arms.

Chloe looked shell-shocked as she muttered softly to herself. "Twins."

Olivia looked at Oliver and Felicity. "You're going to have your hand's full dad not because of William or me either." She leaned up and kissed both Felicity and Oliver one at a time on there cheek's. She turned and walked through the portal and closed it behind her.

Oliver looked at his wife and then at her tummy. "You will be well behaved and not give daddy a headache."

Felicity smirked softly. "Cute."

Cisco opened a portal for Kara to return home in.

Ava walked over to Lucifer and Chloe. She opened a door for them. "Back into your loft."

Lucifer grinned. "Good." He picked Chloe up in his arms before he walked through with her. He placed her feet down on the floor but he held onto her none the less. "What?"

Chloe looked up at him. "We need to talk about something. I like it but I don't know how well you're going to take it."

Lucifer doesn't say anything he just bends his head and kisses her deeply on the lips. "We can talk later Chloe." He said smiling at her with his wicked little grin of his as he stepped closer towards her.

"Lucifer?" She said softly as she leaned into him as she felt his lips on her again and her self against a wall behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell the next chapter will have sex in it.


	8. Oh baby oh baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will finally learn if Lucifer knows about the baby's or not.

Lucifer held Chloe to the wall as he bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips. He turned his head to kiss her cheek before he nipped her jawline. He heard her soft whimpers before he kissed her softly on the ear before he whispered into her ear. "Tell me what you desire and I will give it to you." He pulled back his head as he looked into her eyes as he says it again his voice almost a sexual growl as he speaks it to her again. "Tell me what you desire?" His eyes flicker before her face as he looks into her eyes.

Chloe looked into his face and smiled. "You tried to use your trick on me didn't you Lucifer?"

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked grin. "I just wanted to check something but tell me. Your wish is my command."

Chloe lifted one leg off the ground to wrap around Lucifer's waist before she did the same with the other one. "My one wish is to talk to you."

Lucifer smirked softly before he bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "We are talking with our body." He ground his hip against her's. "And ours talk very well together don't you agree my queen."

Chloe moaned softly. "They talk better naked."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "True." He made her put her legs down before he stripped her of all her clothes and left her bare to his sight. "Oh, all the things I want to do to you and so little time." He stripped himself bare and stalked himself towards her. "Ready to talk yet my queen." He said with a rather wicked grin on his lips.

"Shall the queen clean your sword, good sir?" Chloe asked with a smile before she squeaked when Lucifer picked her up in his arms and placed her down on the table.

"I think the queen's sheath needs a good cleaning don't you my queen?" Lucifer asked as he spread her legs and bent his head to do just that.

Chloe blushed as she looked down at her body at him. "A very deep cleaning don't miss a spot."

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked grin before he winked at her. "Or I might just have to do it all over and over and over again." He said before he buried his face into her pussy and went to town on licking and sucking on it.

Chloe moaned loudly as she reached down between her legs and put both of her hands on Lucifer's head keeping him tightly against her. She whimpered when he hit that one spot inside her body that made her groan loudly. She was kept at his mercy as she was forced to cum not only once no it was three times before she whimpered at how tender her pussy was. "Lucifer." She whimpered. "Please."

Lucifer pulled back and licked his lips before he reached up and wiped his face before he licked those juices off his fingers and hand. "I could do that for the rest of my immortal life." He helped her off the table and turned her around before he bent her over the table. He stepped back to spread her legs out as he checked out her ass and pussy lips. "Your pussy is so hungry." He reached down and rubbed her pussy getting a whimper from her. "Don't worry I will feed it now." He took a hold of his cock and lined it up with his pussy and slid all the way into her.

Chloe arched her self backward into him as she groaned loudly. "Lucifer." As she had a mini orgasm from just that.

Lucifer's hands came around and rubbed her breasts. "I didn't know your pussy was so starved. Or I might never pull out of your hungry pussy." His hands left her breast and slid down to rub her belly before he put his hands right over the growing children inside her. "Would you like me to always seed you, Chloe?" He bent his head and nibbled on her neck as he muttered softly. "Pumping my seed in you until your swimming in it pretty much all day long?"

Chloe moaned as she was about to turn her head and face him. It seemed that was the moment that Lucifer started to pound into her endlessly over and over again. Chloe groaned loudly before she cummed all over his cock. A couple of minutes passed before her brain kicked in when she felt him stop moving and held himself still inside her deeply. "Lucifer?" She turned her head to look at him.

Lucifer looked down at her with a rather wicked grin on his face before he bent his head and nibbled on her neck as he rotated there hip's together not just once but twice before he whispered into her ear. "I know your pregnant Chloe." He pulled out and spun her around to face him. He knelt down before her and nuzzled his head against her stomach. "I felt it the moment my seed took root inside your egg." He runs his lips across her stomach slowly. "When I felt it I was scared as I was so turned on by the fact."

Chloe leaned back against the table as she watched him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer had a wicked grin on his face as he finally looked up at her. "You know what I am now over the whole thing. Without them showing up in our timeline?" He stood up and he picked her up in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Chloe reached down between them and grabbed a hold of his cock and stroke it slightly. "Horny?" She said with a grin.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Aye, I am that towards you." He moves his hands down her legs slowly to grab her ass cheeks. "I love the idea to hopefully do better than my own father."

Chloe put his cock back at her pussy as she felt her back hit the wall. She groaned as she felt him slid all the way into her then. "Yours did the best he knew how to do my devilish lover." She bent her head and kissed him on his lips. "Now if you don't mind I do believe we were in the middle of something?"

Lucifer chuckled as he slowly moved in and out of her slowly first but soon he was pretty much slamming himself into her over and over again. He bent his head to whisper hotly into her ear. "Can I keep you, Chloe?"

Chloe moaned loudly as she bucked her hip's into him.

Lucifer held very still inside of Chloe as he almost growled at her. "Answer me, woman."

Chloe looked into his eyes as she groaned softly as she tried wiggling on his cock. "Lucifer?"

"Not what I wanted you to say, Chloe." He hissed into her ear. "Your mine if you forgot."

"Keep me where ever you want me Lucifer." She moaned before her moan turned into a groan as she felt him slam into her over and over again.

Lucifer slammed into her over and over again. It was like he couldn't stop himself as he groaned when he felt Chloe running her nails into his back over and over again even digging in as well. He was enjoying it as he made love to his woman over and over again. He knew she was getting close to passing out as he kept on slamming into her over and over again. Before he slammed into her hard a few times as he came hard deep into her. He slammed his lips down over her's as he swallowed her scream of release. After a while, he pulled out and gently picked her up into his arms and carried her to his bed and laid her down. He crawled in behind her and pulled her against him. Lucifer whispered softly into her hair. "I love you, Chloe." He said softly as he placed a hand on her stomach. "I love you mini Lucifer's too."

Chloe laughed softly as she leaned back against him. She placed a hand on him on her stomach. "Don't you mean mini Deckers?"

"That sounds like sandwiches."

Chloe laughed softly. "Yes, it kind of does."

Lucifer leaned forward slightly as he placed his lips against her ear. "Mini Morningstar's." He said with a grin before he nipped at her ear. "You are own personal Venus." He nuzzled against her ear before he pulled back and laid there with her. "Do you still love me?"

Chloe smiled softly to her self.

"Chloe?"

Chloe still didn't say anything.

"Chloe if you don't answer me I will take you over and over until your throat is raw from your screaming my name over and over again before I take that lovely mouth of yours if not your ass if you don't answer me." He said with a slight growl in his voice.

Chloe giggled softly. "Sounds like a lovely way to kill me."

Lucifer growled into her ear. "I will spank your behind lassy."

"You're lucky I never stopped loving you. Though finding out the truth made me wonder about the state of my mind." She said truthfully.

Lucifer laid her down under him as he towered over her. "I am very devilish my queen." He bent his head and kissed her nose. "Go to sleep before I have my way with you again and again before you forget where you end and I start."

Chloe nuzzled against him. "What a lovely way to die." She fell asleep against him.

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he whispered softly. "You're lucky I love you woman." He fell asleep against her.

Meanwhile, in the future, Olivia was quickly walking away from Darwin trying to avoid him at all cost.

Darwin noticed her watching off as he noticed that Chris went to go flirt with Frances Quin though he wondered if the poor boy knew about the girl's father is the crazy and insane Joker and her mother is Harley Quinn. Though his dad made sure to keep the girl safe from her mentally unstable parents by making them think she and her baby brother are dead. He didn't want to know what his old man did to make them think that. He turned to quickly walk after Olivia as she is his prey for the night.

Olivia quietly slipped away from all males and climbed up to the roof and walked over and leaned against a wall. She closed her eyes tightly before she rolled her neck slightly before she stepped away from the wall and walked to the edge of the building and watched Chris flirting with Frances while Leaf was flirting with Lucy. She shook her head slightly as her eyes wandered over the crowd to see if she could spot the one person she didn't see down there.

Darwin bent down over her as he whispered into her ear. "I'm tired of your games Olivia." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up as he stood up.

Olivia rolled over to sit there and look into his eyes being cranky about it. "Let me go, Darwin."

Darwin shook his head as he pulled her up onto her feet and pushed her towards the wall. "Not until you say it, woman." He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. He held her there with one hand while his other hand slipped into her panties and went down to rub her rather wet pussy.

Olivia tried to move away from him as she was being held in the same spot right then. "I'm never going to say it."

Darwin growled as he slid two fingers inside her. "Say it, Olivia."

Olivia moaned as she looked into his eyes. "No."

Darwin slowly trusts his fingers into her over and over again. "Then your not allowed to cum until you say it."

Olivia whimpered. "Meanie."

"You wouldn't think of me of that if you just say it, Olivia." He was slowly thrusting his fingers into her over and over again.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she felt herself getting close to cumming all over his fingers then.

Darwin brought her to the edge's knife of almost cumming before he pulled back and licked his fingers clean. "See you next time Olivia." He turned and jumped away.

Olivia groaned as she slid her body down the wall muttering her self. "I'm never going to tell you that you win. I will die first before I ever say it to that pervert." She slid all the way down to the ground before it hit her about her feelings for him. "Mother fucker." She stood and slammed her hands down on her thighs as she got up. "He's already fucking won and he knows it too." She jumped across the buildings after him. 'Going to ring his neck before I have my way with him when I get a hold of him. I do have a lot of that rope left." She said with a wicked grin on her lips as she plots her revenge against him in the bedroom.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Just picture Mick in a fairy princess outfit with a tutu on.


End file.
